


Be Alright

by drivingmishcrazy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivingmishcrazy/pseuds/drivingmishcrazy
Summary: Set after the dinner scene in 15x07 “Rusty”Emily finally got to meet Keely and all is finally well with her and Andrew, but Emily has something to tell him that will change their relationship forever.
Relationships: Andrew Mendoza/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Be Alright

The leftovers had all been put away, the dishwasher was running, and Keely had retired to her room claiming that she had homework to finish but judging by the grin on her face when she said it, Emily suspected that that the real reason had more to do with giving her and Andrew some alone time than it was about her AP English teacher being a drill sergeant. Whatever the reason, Emily was glad for the privacy as Andrew came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. Emily smiled and bit her lip in spite of herself, all too aware of the placement of his hands. She wondered if he already somehow knew, or at least suspected. She turned to face him and placed her hands against his chest, gazing up at him intently.

“I have to tell you something.” She said. “It’s important.”

Andrew quirked an eyebrow. “Okay.”

“It’s nothing bad.” Emily said, chuckling slightly, her nerves getting the best of her. “At least...I don’t think it is, and I’m kind of hoping you don’t either.”

“Okay, now you’ve lost me.” Andrew said. “You say it’s nothing bad, but you look absolutely terrified, so-“

Andrew fell silent as he noticed the way Emily’s hands went protectively to her stomach, the slight blush in her cheeks, and how her dark eyes seemed to hold some combination of fear and hope. He narrowed his own eyes, not daring to believe until he heard her say it.

“Wait a minute.” He said. “You’re not-?”

“I wasn’t sure until this morning.” She said. “When I took the test. That’s why I didn’t drink any wine at dinner. It’s  _ also  _ part of why I’ve been so distant lately. I knew something was different but I didn’t think that it was even  _ possible _ , I mean I’m almost  _ fifty _ for God’s sake and...please say something.”

“Whoa, okay, back up.” He said. “Before this goes any further and I find out that what you’re saying and what I’m thinking are two  _ very  _ different things, I need you to say it out loud so I know we’re on the same page.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “I’m pregnant, Andrew.”

“Wow.” He said. “Okay. So, you’re pregnant, and you’re...happy about it? I think? I hope?”

“Uh, yeah.” She said, smiling. “Yeah, I am. Are- are you? Not that you have to be, I just-“

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Andrew said. “Emily, I’m happy.”

She blinked. “You are?”

“Of  _ course  _ I am.” Andrew said, pulling her close. “So  _ very  _ happy. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because we didn’t plan it.” Emily said. “Because we never discussed it, we never even thought to…”

“Hey, hey.” He said, lifting her chin. “So we didn’t plan it. Unexpected does  _ not  _ mean unwanted, Emily. And honestly? I never brought it up cause I was scared of how you would react.”

“Well,” Emily said. “I never brought it up because I thought that part of my life was a  _ long  _ way behind me. I’d given up on ever having  _ any  _ of this a long time ago, and now…”

“And now, it’s happening.” Andrew said. “And  _ now,  _ we’re going to be a family.”

“A family.” She echoed.

“Blended, for sure.” He said. “But a family. If you want.”

“Of course I do.” She said. “That’s  _ all  _ I want.”

With that, Emily flung her arms around Andrew’s neck, burying her face in his chest. Similarly, Andrew buried his face in Emily’s hair, breathing in his scent. He could hardly believe it. After his divorce, amicable as it had been, or as amicable as any divorce could be, Andrew had given up on ever finding love again. Now, not only did he have the woman he loved in his arms, he had just been told that she was having his baby. His child was growing inside of her, and as terrifying as the idea of having a teenager  _ and  _ a toddler at the same time was, Andrew couldn’t wait to embark on this journey again, one more time with her.  _ For  _ her.

“I love you.” He said. “You know that, right?”

“I know.” She said, her voice muffled. “I love you too.”

“I love you.” He said, reaching out to touch her stomach. “And I love our baby, whoever this little person turns out to be.”

“I do too.” She whispered. “I love our baby too.”

“Are you  _ serious? _ ” A voice squealed from the staircase above. “I’m  _ finally  _ getting a little brother or sister? After  _ years _ of mom telling me the baby factory is closed?”

Keely seemed not to walk but to  _ fly  _ down the steps as she pulled both her dad  _ and  _ Emily into a tight hug, overcome with excitement at the prospect of becoming a big sister at long last. It wasn’t exactly the reaction that Emily had been expecting, but she was grateful for it all the same. 

“Easy, Keels.” Andrew laughed. “I thought you had homework to do?”

“I...came to get a glass of water?” Keely said. “I promise, I wasn’t actually eavesdropping but I’m so excited, oh my gosh!”

“Keely has been bugging for a sibling since she was old enough to talk.” Andrew said. “Her mom has always been happy with one, and you’re the only person since that I’ve gotten serious enough with to even entertain the idea, so…”

“So this is a big deal.” Emily said.

“Majorly!” Keely said. “Okay, I really  _ do  _ have homework to finish, so I’m gonna go do that, but I’m so happy!”

Keely hugged them both and disappeared back up the stairs, leaving Emily and Andrew alone, grinning and a little dumbstruck by what had just happened.

“Well I guess that’s one less thing to worry about.” Emily said, chuckling. 

“At least we know she’ll be begging to babysit.” Andrew said. “I think you just made her year.”

“Yeah.” Emily said. “Uh, I  _ would  _ like us to wait to tell anyone else until we’ve gone to the doctor, though.”

“Right! Right.” He said. “Until we make sure everything’s okay. Definitely.”

Emily smiled. “So you’re really happy?”

“Yes.” Andrew said, kissing her. “I’m happy, I’m in love, I’m about to be a dad for a second time. I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

“Yeah.” Emily said. “Me either.”

There would be things and details to work out later, long distance was  _ clearly  _ not going to be an option for them for much longer, and Emily and Andrew would have to figure all of that out later. But for that night, it was enough to be together, happy and in love, on the cusp of parenthood, and Emily thought that maybe sometimes you really  _ did  _ have to let go of some things to gain a few that were even better. She didn’t know what the future held, but if it included the family she had given up on having, then maybe it’d be alright.


End file.
